Go To Sleep
by TricksterKing
Summary: The Johto trio sleep in after Green told them a bedtime story. However, Crystal just couldn't sleep. So, Green reads her a book. Rating it around T, just to be safe.


**Alright, so, this is my very first fan fiction. Yes, it has coarse language. However, that is how the children's book works for this case. For the obvious statements, I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own the novel 'Go The Fuck To Sleep'. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Go The Fuck To Sleep**_

Green Oak closed his children's book, seeing Gold and Silver going straight to sleep. With satisfaction, he closes the book and places it on the sharing kids' desk. This has been a very nice day and Green is going to watch some crappy movie Blue and Red chose. Probably meaning, that Blue chose it and Red just shrugging it off. 'I should get back to them. Red might think I'm stealing some of the crap he stores around the chalet. All of a sudden, he felt little tugs coming from the bed at his direction.

"Brother Green?" Crystal tugs Green shirt, getting his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" He responds, tucking the little girl in her bed with a big blanket, showing little Pokémon all over. After reading Crystal, Gold and Silver a bedtime story that took two damn hours to finish! You see, children always have to do things to make your story seem like torture. At least Gold and Silver fell asleep. "Are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Can you read me another bedtime story?" She asks politely. Trying to make it a request that she knows very well even Red cannot refuse. Crystal is fully aware that this might annoy the elder. 'Maybe he could read me that new book he got.' She thought, deciding to point at the book. "How about that one, Big brother?"

"No." Green said bluntly.

"Please~?" Crystal begged to Green, using her big, crystal blue eyes to make sure he can't even have the thought of just getting up and leaving her alone. Specially since Silver decided to be a jerk and tell her about the monsters who dwell under our beds.

"Fine..." Green says, sighing in defeat. He just can't ever win an argument with little Crys. Picking up the book and looking at the cover. 'Go The Fuck To Sleep... this might work' He thought, smiling.

Seeing Crystal adjust her laying position is a note for him to start reading the profanity filled children's book. "Go the Fuck To Sleep..." He begins, adjusting his own seating position to be comfortable himself."The cats nestle close to their kittens now. The lambs have laid down with the sheep-" He stops as he observes Crystal shifting around her bed. 'She's maybe uncomfortable...' Green thought, quickly closing the window beside him from the hint of her little sniffles. "You're cozy and warm in your bed, my dear. Please, go the fuck to sleep."

"Huh-" Crystal looked at him in confusion.

"The windows are dark in the town, child. The whales huddle down in the deep." Green interrupts, petting her azure blue hair. With the returning smile, keeping those namesake eyes in content observance, he whispers. "I'll read you one very last book if you swear, you'll go the fuck to sleep."

Crystal's giggle turned into a laugh. However, she lowered the tone to let the boys rest in peace. So as an alternative, she nods in agreement, allowing Green to continue his unique book. "OK, Brother Green."

Green smiles. He did enjoy that little addition to his name. However, he knows very well that whenever little Crys adds this to Green's name, it means she's not tired... at all, or just just being whatever she always acts like. Clearing his throat, Green flips another page. "The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest. And the creatures who crawl, run and creep." After this, he saw the girl's arm raise highly. "What?" He asks, feeling already annoyed by her interrupting the book halfway through.

"I'm thirsty, can I have a glass of milk... please?" Crys mutters. Her face losing her smile all of a sudden.

"I know you're not thirsty. That's bullshit. Stop lying. Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep." He states coldly, adding a fake smile to make sure she won't start crying. "Now, could I finish this book so you can sleep?"

"'kay..."

"Good." Green says, flipping through another page. 'How long is this motherfucking book?' He thought, being irritating with this. "The wind whispers soft through the grass, hon. The field mice, they make not a peep..." Green spoke. He saw little Crystal making circles with her finger on her bed. Green quickly glances the Celebi clock on the wall. 'Thirty-eight minutes passed... Red must be pissed'. He now stares at Crys, seeing no sign of being sleepy. "It's been thirty-eight minutes already. Arceus, what the fuck?! Go. To. Sleep." Green says in a high tone.

"S-sorry!" Crystal quickly decides to apologies. Her bright, crystal-like eyes becoming watery.

"It's fine. Just... let me finish. Then, if you sleep, I might make Nutella toasts for you in the morning." He offers to the smaller child. Having hope that Nutella, the most amazing thing in the universe (Aside from himself and bacon) might bring her into a deal.

"Yeah, Nutella is the best!" Crystal happily says. Seeing Gold starting to shift, she now takes note to now shut up, for his and Green's sake. Silver never really wakes up at night, so that's a start.

As this might be the longest children's book Green has ever read, he flips the page again. "All the kids from day care are in dreamland." He points to the other two kids who share the same bed. "The froggie has made his last leap..." Green spoke softly. Of course, as usual, little Crys interrupting his reading with her raising that tiny arm of her's. "... Well, just spill it."

"I need to pee. Can I go to the bathroom-"

"Hell no, you can't go to the bathroom! You know where you can go? The fuck to sleep." Being already pissed based on a good start of a reading, Green glares and flips a new page. He might hate this book in the end of this. "The owls fly fourth from the treetops. Through the air, they soar and they sweep." Finally, with no interruption, he continues. "A hot crimson rage fills my heart, love. For real, shut the fuck up and sleep." And with that, he flips the page immediately, wanting to just watch the damn movie before they watch it without him. "The cubs and lions are snoring, wrapped in a big snugly heap..."

Crystal was starting to get a little bored. And with that she got up and stretched, adding a inaudible yawn that came out randomly.

"How is it that you can do all this other great shit," Green points at the badges on her desk. "but you can't lie the fuck down and sleep?" And with that, he saw little Crystal cover herself more with the blanket. It's true, he's probably being a douche, but when isn't he? So with content he flips a new page. "The seeds slumber beneath the earth now. And the crops that the farmers will reap-"

"Brother Green, can I-"

"No more questions. This interview's over. I've got two words for you kid: Fucking. Sleep." Green once more says. 'How long is this fucking book... I might get crazy before this finishes. For Mew's sake!' He thought, flipping the page, sighing. "The tiger reclines in the simmering jungle. The sparrow has silenced her cheep-" Out of the blue, Green heard sniffling coming from little Crys.

"My teddy, it fell. Can you get it... please?" Crystal sniffled, missing the comfort and warmth of the cotton filled plush bear.

"Fuck your stuffed bear, I'm not getting you shit. Close your eyes. Cut the crap. Sleep." Green was really not in the mood for this. He flips the page. "The flowers doze low in the meadows. And high mountains so steep." He glances little Crystal, seeing her tears rolling by her cheeks and hitting the bed. He frowns. "My life is a failure, I'm a shitty-ass parent. Stop fucking with me, please, and sleep." Sure, he wasn't her father. However, he always did take care of her as a guardian. And at this, he dared to flip another page. "The giant pangolins of Madagascar are snoozing. As I lie here and openly weep." He glances at little Crystal, and said. "Sure, fine, whatever, I'll bring you some milk. Who the fuck cares? You're not gonna sleep."

After he spoke, Crystal smiled and giggled. She was a big girl, so she got up and ran down the hallway. She might get her glass of milk, take her stuffed teddy bear and go the fuck to sleep.

As Green Oak saw little Crys running down the hall, he just nodded the fuck off, and fell asleep...

* * *

Bleary and dazed, Green Oak awakes. To find Crystal's eyes shut, so he kept his fingers crossed tight, as he tiptoed away and prayed that she was fucking asleep. 'Finally,' He thought.'I bet that Red and Blue must of been so worried for me leaving, because everyone cares for the awesome me!'

Blue looked at Green. "What took you so long? And before you ask, we weren't worried, is that right, Red?" She smiles at the boy who is on the opposite side of the couch. At his lack of response, she gave him a playful punch. "Right, Red?"

"..." Was all he would state, with the famous shrug he would always use to have no say in any debate. Sadly for him, Blue would and is right now going to twist the meaning into an agreement.

"Great! Anyways, sorry about that, Crystal wouldn't fucking sleep!" Green said in great annoyance. "All I know is that they always try to stay up when it's my turn to make them sleep. Did you bribe them something for those kids to try and stay up?" Green stretched, walking into the kitchen to start the popcorn. It's not like Green or Red like it, only that because Blue enjoys having popcorn in movies, they, the two legendary trainers, have to fall under the order of her request. While waiting for the popcorn to cook, he sat on the abnormal sized couch.

"So, want to know what the movie's called?" Blue chirped happily, knowing or at least having hope that he would know. From the look of his face, it looks like he just fell asleep a while ago. So she got up from her seat and put the VHS cassette in the VCR. She noticed Crys' little bear on the floor, she must of dropped it there. Oh well. And with that she hit play and let Evil Dead play on the nice, snowy night.

Green reopened his eyes, smirking at the name of that movie going through his thought process. 'Sweet! So it wasn't a crappy movie' He thought, hearing the microwave beeping in the distance. He, however, saw little Crystal drag her feet down the hallway in Red's mountain chalet. 'Oh hell no." He thought.

Crystal rubbed her eyes, giving a light yawn. Leaning down to pick up the plush toy. "My teddy-"

Green groaned. "Oh shit. Mewdamn it. You've gotta be kidding! Come on, go the fuck back to sleep!" And after that statement, Green could see the little, trouble-making girl grab her teddy bear and drag herself along into the room the Johto trio shared. Green Oak sighed in happiness, knowing that the Kanto trio will enjoy one of their weekly meet-ups including the movie night they will have. 'Heh... maybe I would be the one who should go the fuck to sleep.' He thought, fetching the disgusting popcorn so they could begin the series of movies.

_**The**** end.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this fan fiction. If you'd like, you may review so that I may make more unique fan fictions like these. Have a great day!**


End file.
